villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion of Darkness
The Legion of Darkness is the faction of villains, usually directed by powerful, sinister, and malevolent dark beings, like Dracula, as seen in the case of the Non-Disney Villains Tournament, or Chernabog, as seen in the case of Heroes vs. Villains War. The Legion of Darkness is prominently featured in the villains tournaments. Members Non Disney Villains Tournament In the Universe Animated *Dracula (Leader of the faction) In the Universe Live Action Heroes Vs Villain War * Chernabog ** Demons and Ghosts * The Emperor of Night * The Nightmare King ** The Nightmare King's Minions * B.L. Zebub * Red * Belladonna * Hexxus * The Firebird * Eris Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Villains Tournament Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Non Disney Villains Tournament Heroes Vs Villain War Main Members: Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (The "Big Bad" of the first war, arch-demon of Bald Mountain, invoked by Mok in Battle of Bald Mountain, banished by God back to his infernal realm) Emperor2lg.jpg|The Emperor of Night (Chief lieutenant and demon lord of Chernabog, ruler of the Empire of the Night, invoked by Mok in Battle of Bald Mountain, destroyed by Zeus' lightning bolts) Nightmare King.png|The Nightmare King (Chief lieutenant and demon lord of Chernabog, ruler of the Nightmare Land, invoked by Mok in Battle of Bald Mountain, destroyed by King Triton's trident) Red.jpg|Red (lieutenant, inferior demon lord, and Hellcat, invoked by Mok in Battle of Bald Mountain, escaped the battle plotting a new) Devil and Daniel Mouse BL Zebub.jpg|B.L. Zebub (lieutenant and minor demon lord, invoked by Mok in Battle of Bald Mountain, escaped the battle plotting a new) Belladonna.png|Belladonna (lieutenant and inferior demon lord, invoked by Mok in Battle of Bald Mountain, escaped the battle plotting a new) Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus (lieutenant, spirit of destruction, sealed within a tree by the Spring Sprite's powers) Firebird.jpg|The Firebird (Minion, secret weapon, and spirit of destruction, destroyed by God through Moses with the use of his prophet staff) Sinbad-eris.jpg|Eris (Double-agent, formely working for Maleficent and Queen Grimhilde's Alliances, left the villain alliance and the legiion of darkness after battle of Bald Mountain, returned to Tartarus as guardian of villains and heroes) The_Demon.jpg|The Demon Gigantic (Minor demon, invoked by Mok in battle of Bald Mountain, serving as collaborate tool to Mok's ultimate plan, banished by the hero forces back to it's original infernal realm) Assistants/Minions: Demos of Chernabog.png|Chernabog's Demons (Demonic minions of Chernabog, banished by God back their infernal realm) Ghost of Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog's Ghosts (Ghostly minions of Chernabog, banished by God back to their infernal realm) The Nightmare King's Minions.jpg|The Nightmare King's Minions (Demonic Minions of the Nightmare King, most scattered away by the Nightmare King's powers, others banished by God back to their infernal realm) Nightmare King's Flying Manta.png|Nightmare King's Flying Manta (Minion and spy of the Nightmare King, destroyed by Merlin) Man After Fire.jpg|Man (Archive Footage of Man's Wildfire used to represent the Legion's revealation to the heroes) Fire Imps.jpg|Fire Imps (Demonic minions of Belladonna, most likely banished by God back their infernal realm) Blue Fangs Castlevania.png|Blue Fangs (Elite demon of Chernabog, devoured Claude Frollo, most likely banished by God back its infernal realm) Lesser Demons Castlevania.jpg|Lesser Demons (Elite demons of Chernabog, decimated innocent victims, most likely banished by God back their infernal realm) Demons All Dogs Go to Heaven.jpg|Demons (All Dogs Go To Heaven) (Elite demons of Chernabog, frightened Charlie Barkin, Jaune-Tom and Duchess and most likely banished by God back to their infernal realm) Unbaptized Babies.jpg|Unbaptized Babies (Elite demons of Chernabog, chased Jim Hawkins and Mulan through the power station of Bald Mountain, banished by God back their infernal realm) Others/Somebodies: Red Hag.jpg|Red (Disguise as an old hag) BL-Zeebub.jpg|B.L. Zebub (Disguise as a rock singer) Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Factions Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Creator Favorites Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Demons Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War